Rockers Need To Duet Too
by Commandant DragonWolf
Summary: Trish has booked Austin for a big gig, but he's gotta find someone to sing with him. Who're they going to get? May change name, welcoming ideas for new name.


**Greetings readers! I'd like to welcome yall to my new story. This is my first for Austin and Ally, but I've put a lot of thought into it. I've gotta say I love the show, so you can expect this to be a good story. If any of yall have any ideas for me though, be free to leave them in a review and I'll try and incorporate them. Anyways I'll let yall get to the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Austin and Ally, though I wish I had Ross Lynch ;)**

* * *

><p>Austin groaned as he laid on the counter of the store, listening to Ally lecture him but tuning it out. He hadn't done anything, it was Dez who had taken her book again and losing it inside a tuba. "Now get off the counter." Ally finished as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the counter and hopping off.<p>

"Shouldn't you be lecturing Dez and not me?" Austin pointed out finally as Ally glared at him before walking away and upstairs to their practice room, shutting the door behind her to most likely hide her book from them.

"Is she done?" Dez asked as he came in through the door, obviously having been waiting for Ally to stop.

"Yes finally, though she wouldn't have started if you hadn't put her journal inside the tuba." Austin said as he sat down on the piano bench.

"Hey I was only trying to find some new lyrics, how was I supposed to know a tuba wasn't a good hiding place. It hid my sandwich for a whole month." Dez said as Austin chuckled at him slightly, before noticing a loud crash come from outside. He jumped up and went to investigate, Dez right behind him. He got outside to see someone on the ground picking up a plethora of musical supplies.

"Here let us help." Austin said as he knelt down, picking up a bunch of sheets of music. He handed them to the person before getting a better look at her. He noticed her platinum blond hair that was pulled back into a single braid, her bright green eyes, her tan skin, and most of all the thankful smile.

"Thanks. I slipped on a drumstick that had been out here and everything I was carrying went down with me." The girl said as Austin turned to Dez, who quickly turned away, knowing that it was his best friend who probably left a drumstick out on the sidewalk.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Austin asked as he helped the girl up.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though for helping me. I'm Krystal." Krystal greeted as Austin handed her back the sheets of music.

"No problem. I'm Austin, and this is Dez, or you would know him as the one who threw the drumsticks out onto the sidewalk." Austin said before Dez retreated back into Sonic Boom.

"I'll get him some other time for it." Krystal said with a small chuckle before turning back to Austin. "So you work here then?" Krystal asked as she looked up at the sign.

"You could say that." Austin said with a small shrug.

"Good then is Ally here today?" Krystal asked before going in, only to see Ally come out of her practice room and have her run down the stairs to her.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I'd have to come find you." Ally said as she came up to Krystal and took about half of the stuff she was carrying.

"Wait you know her?" Austin asked a bit confused.

"Yeah Krystal and I have known each other for a few years." Ally said as she led Krystal towards the stairs.

"Why have we never met her?" Dez asked from the front counter.

"I don't come to Sonic Boom often." Krystal answered before Ally pulled her up the stairs and into the practice room.

"Wonder why they're going to hide up there." Dez said as Austin hopped up onto the counter and laid down again.

"I dunno but I think you should watch where you throw the drumsticks from now on." Austin said as Dez chuckled at him.

"Hey it got you another possible fan." Dez said as Austin rolled his eyes at him.

"Or a possible not fan since you made her slip on a drumstick." Austin said with a small chuckle.

"Well then go apologize." Dez said before Trish came in.

"Guess who got a job at the food court?" Trish announced which made Dez jump.

"So does that mean we'll be getting free samples from now on?" Dez asked as he ran around to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah here." Trish said before handing a corn dog to Dez.

"What? What about me? I'm your singer." Austin said as he sat up.

"They only give us the stuff that's not able to pass out. That one, fell on the floor." Trish said as Dez looked at it before shrugging and taking a bite.

"Dude that's just mean. Share!" Austin said as he tried to grab for the food.

Trish frowned at the two before Ally and Krystal came out of the room, Ally seeing the food. "No food in the store guys." Ally called down to them before her and Krystal came back down the stairs.

"Krystal when did you get here?" Trish asked as Austin turned to her, surprised she knew the girl as well.

"Wait how do you know her now?" Dez asked as Ally took his corn dog and threw it away.

"I live down the street from Trish." Krystal said before noticing Trish's outfit. "Let me guess, this time it's the food court?" Krystal asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yep!" Trish said with a smile. "But I should be getting back. My twenty minute break ended about an hour ago. See ya." Trish said before hurrying out of the store.

"So are you ready then?" Ally asked as she turned to Krystal.

"Yeah cant be that hard." Krystal said as Dez and Austin looked between them a bit confused.

"What cant be?" Dez asked the two.

"My dad wants me to interview Krystal since I already refereed her." Ally said before pulling the girl to the back of the store, away from the boys.

"Oh so she's working here now?" Dez said as Austin hopped back onto the counter to watch them.

"Yeah so that'll give you time to apologize for the drumsticks probably." Austin said with a smirk at Dez before looking over at the sound of a guitar, seeing Krystal had picked one up.

"And time for you to get to know her?" Dez asked as he sat beside Austin on the counter.

"You could say so." Austin said with a grin at Dez's ability to know what he's going to do. He then turned back to the girls, watching them laugh and act like they've been best friends for a long time.

"Too bad she doesn't seem interested in you." Dez said with a joking smile.

"You're lying. Sorry bud but you're not going to get her. I'm sure she'd prefer me to you." Austin said as Dez got a competitive look in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'd prefer neither of you." Ally called over to the boys, jerking them out of their conversations and earning a laugh from the girls.

"What was that? Sorry we were talking about..." Austin tried to think of an excuse that would work.

"Cheerleaders." Dez answered for him with a wide smile as Austin smiled back, causing the girls to laugh more at them.

"You two cant lie very well." Krystal said as the laughter began to die slightly.

"We can too." Dez countered, causing the laughing to begin once more.

"You just proved that it was a lie." Ally said as Austin laid back on the counter.

"These two aren't that smart are they? Granted I'm thankful Austin helped me pick up my stuff outside." Krystal said as Austin sat up at the not that smart comment.

"Hey we're very smart. I am an artist who can play any instrument after all." Austin said as he hopped off the counter.

"Any instrument?" Krystal asked with a smirk as she turned to Ally. "How's about saxophone?" Krystal asked as she walked over to the instrument.

"With my eyes closed." Austin said as he picked up the first saxophone, playing a few quick jazzy notes.

"Alright, then hows about violin?" Krystal asked as Dez laughed at them.

"Easy, just don't let Ally near the display case again. Might have another accident." Austin said with a smirk at Ally as she glared at him.

"Fine then how about piano?" Krystal said as she went and sat down on the piano bench.

"Yes, so you can stop naming off instruments for me, I can play anything." Austin said as Krystal walked back over to Ally.

"Someone's got an ego on him." Krystal whispered to earn a chuckle from Ally.

"Hey!" Austin butted in, having been close enough to hear her.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to the food court." Dez said before turning to leave.

"So I think you passed your interview with flying colors Krystal. Welcome to Sonic Boom." Ally said as she hugged Krystal, Austin still having a slight pout on his face from the previous comment.

"Thanks. It already seems like it'll be a lot of fun here." Krystal said as she glanced towards Austin.

"Well then since you'll be working here let's get on the right foot." Austin said with a playful grin as he held his arms out for a hug, earning a confusing look from Krystal.

"Okay." Krystal said a bit doubtful before walking over, only to receive a strong bear hug from Austin. "Let go!" Krystal yelped as the blond boy laughed at her before releasing, only to receive on in exchange.

"You're stronger than you look." Austin said as he rubbed his sides, Ally just laughing at him before going to attend to a customer at the front counter.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Krystal said before going to help Ally, Austin's eyes following her as she walked away.

"Wasn't judging." Austin said before earning a chuckle from Krystal. He watched the two until it was time to close up shop. "So Ally how's my new song coming?" Austin asked the shy songwriter.

"It would be going quicker if you guys wouldn't keep taking my book." Ally said as Krystal chuckled at Ally's scolding.

"I didn't take your book though, it was Dez this time." Austin argued as he looked towards Krystal.

"Well neither of you should be touching my book." Ally said before grabbing the leather bound book off the counter.

"Fine fine fine but can you at least try and hurry on the song?" Austin asked as he watched Ally walk around the counter.

"Cant he write his own songs?" Krystal asked Ally curiously.

"No, no he cant. So he rushes me to get some written for him." Ally stated as she looked towards Austin.

"Wow a rocker who cant write his own music." Krystal said with a teasing smile at Austin.

"It's not my fault. I can rock at least." Austin said as he picked up a guitar, only for Ally to take it and put it back on it's stand.

"But a rocker needs to know how to write some music too, doesn't he?" Krystal asked with a smile at him as he rolled his eyes at the girls.

"I don't mind writing for him, so long as he doesn't keep rushing me." Ally said as the girls walked towards the door.

"Hope he knows how to dance at least." Krystal said as she turned back towards Austin, a small smirk on her face.

"Of course I know how to dance." Austin argued as he walked up behind the girls. He then, to prove it, began dancing s proof, before slipping on another stray drumstick left on the floor and falling to the ground. The girls burst into laughter. _Smooth Austin, real smooth. _Austin groaned as he sat up, before putting on a large smile as though he meant to do that.

"Wow you really have some moves." Krystal said through her laughter.

"That had to be the worst dance move yet Austin." Ally said as her laughter began to die slightly.

"Well sorry if you don't like some of my dancing." Austin said as he stood up, brushing himself of and keeping his signature smile to show he wasn't affected by the embarrassing moment.

"Yeah you need to practice." Krystal said as her laughter died down enough for her and Ally to walk out the main entrance, Austin following behind them.

"At least I know you two like my dancing in some way." Austin said with a chuckle before retreating quickly. "See you two tomorrow!" Austin said before out of range.

"Is he always like that?" Krystal asked curiously as her and Ally walked.

"Yep. Welcome to Sonic Boom's every day thing now. You're gonna have to get used to it." Ally said as Krystal chuckled at the comment.

**The next day**

Ally was up in the practice room working on Austin's new song while Krystal worked downstairs at the front counter, trying to handle the large crowd flooding to the store. "No sir, this isn't the dentist." Krystal said to one man before turning to another and handing them a trumpet. "Here you go." Krystal said before being distracted from her work by Austin and Dez walking in.

"Hey you have to admit, having a monkey in the video would be amazing." Dez said as Austin just chuckled at him.

"We don't even know the song yet Dez." Austin reminded the boy before noticing the new girl struggling with the large crowd of customers.

"I know, but either way we should go with the idea." Dez said with a big, happy smile.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Upstairs writing your song. I told her I'd handle the customers for her for a while if she let's me get an hour break later." Krystal said as her eyes trailed to Dez, who moved over towards the violin case. "Should I let him near there?" Krystal asked cautiously.

"Hey we're not destructive if Ally told you we..." Austin was cut off by Dez knocking over a music stand. "Okay so we may be a little chaotic." Austin said as Krystal rolled her eyes at him, a small smile held for him.

"Yeah, a little." Krystal said before turning her attention back to the customers.

"You just like challenging me." Austin said as he leaned over the counter, finally getting a good look at her appearance that day. Her hair wasn't in a braid anymore, but was loose and went below her shoulder. He noticed the red short-shorts, her tight t-shirt, and had a good feeling she knew the cheerleaders at school since she looked a lot like some of them.

"I'm a very challenging person." Krystal said with a chuckle as she handed a lady a violin, one that hadn't been near Dez.

"You're a bit like Ally." Austin said as Ally walked out of the practice room, barely hearing him.

"I've known Ally for a long time. Guess I should be glad I ain't like you and Dez. Don't wanna break the instruments." Krystal said with a smirk at Austin as he hopped over the counter, landing beside her.

"Now that's just mean. I don't break any of the instruments." Austin defended as Ally walked down the stairs.

"Austin stop flirting with Krystal and leave her alone." Ally said as he turned towards her.

"I was not!" Austin defended, acting shocked with a small smile, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah he was...chatting her up." Dez covered as Austin smiled bigger, coming around the counter.

"Yeah, okay." Ally said as Trish walked into the store.

"Hey guys guess what." Trish said as she walked up to the group.

"You get fired again?" Dez asked as Trish glared at him.

"No, well, not yet." Trish said before shaking off his answer. "I just booked Austin for a celebrity party!" Trish exclaimed loudly to the group.

"What? You're the best manager ever!" Austin said as he quickly hugged Trish tightly.

"That could go great in the new video!" Dez exclaimed as Krystal moved out of their little circle and over to help out a customer.

"Who's the celebrity?" Ally asked, moving more towards Trish and Austin.

"Johanna!" Trish exclaimed, causing Ally to stammer and almost faint, only Dez and Austin kept her from falling or fainting. "But there's sort of a catch." Trish said quickly, hoping they wouldn't here.

"What?" Ally asked as she snapped to.

"What? I didn't say anything else." Trish said with a nervous chuckle.

"You said there was a catch." Austin said as he became more serious for once.

"Well..." Trish said with a high pitched tone. "They want a duet." Trish revealed to the group. "Which means we've gotta find someone to sing a few lines with Austin before the gig which is in about four weeks." Trish said, cringing since she knew that insanity would ensure most likely.

"What? Who're we going to find to sing with me?" Austin said as he ran his hands threw his golden hair.

"Not to mention I'm going to have to write a whole new song now!" Ally said as she quickly grabbed her song book from the counter, trying to find something to use as inspiration.

"I think I can sing pretty well." Dez said as he grabbed a mic, only for Trish to quickly grab it from his hands.

"No, you cant." Trish said with a fierce glare at him. "We need to find someone with talent. Oh and who won't fall off the stage." Trish said as Krystal couldn't help laugh at that comment. "Krys do you know someone?" Trish asked the blond.

"Uh not that I know of." Krystal said before her watch beeped. "Looks like now I get my hour break. Thanks Ally." Krystal said before hurrying out of the store.

"So who're we going to get then?" Austin asked Trish as she tried to think of someone.

"Give me a day and I'll have an idea. Right now I've gotta get back to work. My ten minute break ended half an hour ago. I'll get back to you guys later." Trish said before leaving.

"Ally do you think you can write that new song, and finish my other one too? The other can wait." Austin said with a big grin at the stressed out girl.

"Well I was almost done with the one, but I'll have to put that one off for a bit now since I need to write this duet song." Ally said before going to attend to the customers.

"I'm hungry." Dez butted in, moving towards the door.

"Don't bring any food back here." Ally warned Dez as Austin moved towards the door with him.

"We won't." Austin said before the boys retreated, leaving Ally to handle the customers alone.

"So who're you going to get then?" Dez asked as they got to the food court, getting slushies.

"I don't know. I'm gonna give Trish a bit to figure out who to get." Austin said with a shrug before spotting the new girl. "Hey that's where she went." Austin said with a smile, glancing towards Krystal, who was over in front of the fountain, talking to a group of jocks.

"Ooh looks like she's taken." Dez said, slight disappointment to mess with Austin.

"You don't know that." Austin said with a confident, cocky smile.

"Well why not see. She does look a lot like a cheerleader dressed like that." Dez stated as Austin grinned at him, loving it when they think alike.

"We should get back to Ally though. We need to start on that song." Austin said before turning to head back, Dez right behind him.

The boys got back to see the store empty. "What happened here?" Dez asked as he looked around.

"Looks like Ally closed up early." Austin said as he looked at the front door sign to see it read closed. "Probably working on the new song." Austin said before moving for the practice room. Dez stayed downstairs, seemingly daydreaming.

Krystal came back a half an hour later, noticing the empty store. "What happened..." She then saw the closed sign.

"Austin and Ally are upstairs working on the new song so Ally closed up." Dez said as he sat on the counter, playing with a violin before Krystal took it.

"Don't break it." Krystal said as she put it back on the display shelf.

"I wasn't going to break it. You're a lot like Ally, you know that." Dez pointed out to the girl, before noticing the new light red streaks in her hair. "You look different." Dez also pointed out.

Krystal chuckled before reaching into her hair and unclasping the red streaked hair extensions. "You mean these?" Krystal asked with a small smile.

"No, not that." Dez said as he rubbed his chin in though.

"That's exactly it though." Krystal said as she stared at Dez, wondering if he was serious. "So did yall find someone to sing with Austin then?" Krystal asked curiously.

"No not yet." Dez said as he went over and picked up a trumpet, Krystal wincing slightly before grabbing it. "Someone's grabby." Dez said with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I should trust you with this." Krystal said as Dez rolled his eyes.

"Like Ally, no fun." Dez said as Krystal glared at him.

"I'm fun. Watch." Krystal said before going over and picking up a saxophone, before playing a quick jazz ensemble, putting the sax back down afterwards.

"Saxophone's are boring." Dez said with a yawn, smirking slightly though.

"Fine." Krystal said before going over and picking up a guitar. She began playing a riff that turned fully into rock, before Dez interrupted her by blasting the stereo. "Really Dez?" Krystal asked with a slight glare at him.

"I wanted to dance." Dez said with a shrug before the practice room door opened.

"Dez can you keep it down? We're working up here." Ally said as Krystal put the guitar back down moving to turn off the radio.

"Hey we need some fun!" Dez countered, grabbing Krystal by the wrist as she reached for the radio, spinning her towards him. "Dance party again!" Dez said as Krystal glared at him, though a bit playfully.

"If only you could dance." Krystal said with a chuckle as he frowned at her.

"I can dance, can you?" Dez said as he let go of her wrist.

"Very well as a matter of fact." Krystal said before she began to let her body move with the music, Ally already have retreated back into the practice room.

Austin got up from the piano bench to see what was going on.

"You're better than Ally, but not better than me!" Dez challenged as he began trying a few hip-hop moves, making Krystal laugh at how bad they were.

"Least I can sing too." Krystal said as Austin peeked his head out of the door, seeing the two teens dancing to the loud music.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Dez challenged once more as he handed her a mic, only for her to hand it back.

"Fine I will." Krystal said before she began to sing along to the song, obviously having caught Dez off guard since it was actually good, which he hadn't anticipated.

"Okay so you can sing." Dez said with a shrug as Austin walked down the stairs.

"Yeah she can. I think I have an idea." Austin said with a big grin.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked as she turned the music down, having just noticed that he had been watching.

"I think I know who we can get to sing with me." Austin said with his grin still held as he moved closer to her.

"Who?" Dez asked curiously, before Austin nodded towards Krystal.

"Oh no." Krystal said as she slightly backed away from the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright to clarify, Johanna is their version of Rihanna. Thought it would be a bit interesting. So, the boys are gonna try and recruit the new girl. How's that going to work out? Well that's it for this chapter, though you can most definitely expect the new chapter to come out ASAP. Thanks for reading everyone and do me a favor and hit that review button please!<strong>


End file.
